


Hope - One Word Prompt Day One

by RisingDawn



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Scars, They're just really broken okay?, learning to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingDawn/pseuds/RisingDawn
Summary: Just a quick fic describing the way Jyn and Cassian find each other and help each other learn to heal and hope again. Slightly sad but a lot of love.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hope - One Word Prompt Day One

Rebellions are built on hope  
After Scarif, it becomes their mantra. It's oddly appropriate that everyone in their oh-so-broken little family has one. Because in the end that's all they can keep. Each other, and hope. Sometimes faith is too difficult. They're both realists, and believing they'll all make it through the war just fine is the farthest from realistic you can be. They are both hesitant to trust, and can barely comprehend the concept of optimism. But hope, hope is rarely too much. When neither of them are on missions, when they hold each other on those cold nights, they let themselves wonder. 

Cassian Andor learned long ago that hope is a fickle friend. It comes and goes as it pleases, and when it's there it changes nothing, only makes the losses more painful. Jyn Erso found many times over that hope is for those who don't trust their own abilities. Hope is for people fighting doomed battles, and Jyn Erso doesn't fight when she doesn't have a chance. 

But somehow, they find it again. It becomes what they whisper to each other when it's silent on base. What she says in his ear when he arrives back on Hoth and she hugs him too fiercely, though he doesn't mind. It's what he repeats when she sobs into his chest, his hand holding hers tightly and tracing circles on the back of her palm. When they both feel too shattered to continue, when it's all that's left, the only thing they have in this world. They keep fighting because Cassian Andor doesn't quit. And Jyn Erso is sick of running. His small smiles when he brings her caf, her mussed hair in the mornings, this blissful domesticity, this will always be worth living for, fighting for, dying for. 

Hope may not be constant, but he is. He loves her like no one ever has. Where there was cold prison bunks, there is now the safety of his arms, where the nightmares that haunt her can't touch her. Where there was desperate fighting purely for her own survival, now she will stand her ground for something she truly believes in. There was emptiness, the walls she had built to defend her heart, that may have kept her lonely, but at least lonely never changed. Now those walls crumbled. He wanted her, all of her, loved the scars and flaws and imperfections just as much as the places she was whole, and he stayed. And those cracks in her, those which made her broken, he filled. He filled them with sparring matches and blasters he bought for her on missions and late night Holovid marathons and gentle kisses and food he cooked just for her, and so so much love that once she may have found it sickening. But hope had changed her. And at last she has a reason to hope.

Cassian Andor feels as though hope is a butterfly, the kind small children try to catch, leaping and running and chasing, not even sure what to do when it's caught. But he catches it, somehow, and it's the most precious thing in the world to him, because it's hope. Because she is hope. And Jyn Erso burns brighter than all the suns in the galaxy. She is Stardust after all. He adores her, her jagged edges match his in a way he's never seen. They complete each other like two halves of a whole. And she does make him whole. Every day he wakes up surrounded by her and marvels at the fact she gives herself to him. This intoxicating creature, half-feral in her rage and her beauty will be at his side forevermore. That she will help him heal as long as it takes. Maybe he can never truly be fixed, but perhaps he doesn't need to be, maybe he just needs her. And if she is always there, hope will be too.

Everything they have ever been through has torn them further and further until there isn't a space that isn't at least a little ripped. So they sew each other up, both literally and metaphorically. Body wounds are easy, the storms in their heads are the hard part. Jyn Erso has fought every moment of her life, either to keep herself alive or keep herself afloat. Cassian teaches her that she can help people, not just win battles. He guides her, through thick and thin, helps her be better than she was. Cassian Andor has watched too many people die, and he closes himself off because everything is easier that way. On everyone. Jyn shows him that it's okay to be scared. That you are always going to lose people, but if you wallow in grief and self pity you won't do them any good.

They are each other's safe space, each other's haven. Their reason to carry on. More than romance, more than lust, their relationship is built on a deep profound connection. The day they met, Cassian Andor looked into the eyes of a ghost. Jyn Erso was a hollow shell of a woman, leaving as quickly as she'd entered, with only destruction trailing in her wake. As much as she seemed to be filled with fire and anger and an indomitable spirit, he knew the truth when he looked into her eyes. She was empty. 

Jyn Erso met a man after she was taken off Wobani. He was what you pictured when you thought of tall dark and handsome. The perfect spy, emotionally disconnected, and smart. But she saw right through him. He wore a mask, protecting himself. He likely thought he was protecting everyone around him, which was bullshit of course, but people look for excuses. She sized him up and smiled. He felt so much and she was confident she could break him.

She does. Not in the way she'd planned, but he opens up and lets her in. And she eventually comes to understand how to love. How to stay. She loves him. He loves her, and it doesn't need to be more complicated. So they don't make it more complicated. It didn't take them long after Scarif to find each other, but it was longer than most people had guessed. (Chirrut won the betting pool) They give everything to each other, without hesitation. Stardust would always be Galen's name for her, so he calls her mi estrellas. My stars. They wake up together one morning, and realize it's the best sleep either of them has had in ages. It's their bed from then on.

Just about everything and everyone they've ever loved had been taken from them far too early, and what does that leave them with? What it always has. Each other, and a whole damn lot of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Not perfect writing, there may be some verb tense inconsistencies, very sorry, just a spur of the moment write. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm always looking for a beta!


End file.
